Slave
by Imou
Summary: He destroyed konoha and killed the elders. Thanks to Madara and him, the Uchihas are the supreme leaders of the world. But Sasuke is still not satisfied. What if he took Naruto as his personal slave? Will his hunger be satiated? SasuNaru, Hard Yaoi.
1. Destiny Sealed

Here I am! With something new!!

**Warning: **Sex, raw language, death, abuse… perverted Yaoi stuff… SasuNaru. Don't like it, don't read it! è__é

**Disclaimer:** Is there a sex scene between Sasuke and Naruto in the manga? No? well then it's not my fault! T_T

* * *

SLAVE

Konoha's village was ruins now. Everything has been destroyed. Only 47 ninjas were spared, and they were all genins and chunins. That was Madara's wish. To use these 47 survivors and make them join his side. Sadly, not only Konoha has been erased from the map… all the five hidden ninja's villages have been annihilated. The survivors were those who, from fear of dying, swear allegiance to the Uchiha family.

Akatsuki won the war. And now, a new era begins… the era of Madara and his protégé who are the head of the ninja's world… which means, Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Sasuke rule the world.

**********************

Destiny Sealed

Naruto's body was covered with bruises. He was lying on his stomach on the ground… he was exhausted and didn't have any chakra left… He was bleeding from many injuries, and was beginning to slip into darkness. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He had witnessed everything… the first attack, the death of his important people, and too many of his friends. He looked at his left and saw a familiar body. Konohamaru died when he tried to protect the memorial rock that turned to dust… He tried to progress through the falling rocks, with his forearms. He couldn't feel his legs anymore. A small voice in his mind wondered if he still had them, actually. But he was too dizzy and lost to think properly and check the matter. While trying to advance, he remembered the events… and felt like throwing up. Tsunade and all the jounins, including Kakashi died protecting the village… Shikamaru died protecting kurenai, her baby and his friends… all the rookies nine have fallen… in vain…

"STOP THAT!! PLEASE!! STOP IT!!!" he turned his head slowly to the voice that was screaming, full with rage and desperation… He knew this voice too well… "… S-Sa… k-k-ku-… ra…" she was alive… he couldn't believe it… a small warm light of hope found its way in his chest… before it disappeared. He wanted to tell her to leave… to run… but he couldn't speak… she was too far to hear his shaky whispers… A ninja appeared behind her… He knew this person… Because he had spent so many times dreaming of him and searching for him…

"No… Sa… huh… suke…." More tears run down his face… and he only had the strength to shut his eyes tightly, grinding his teeth, trying to escape the scene before him… he wanted to scream… hearing Sakura's cry was killing him… He wanted to die… now!

He heard a loud 'thump'… a sign that a body has fallen to the ground… again. Then it was silent… only the sound of fire crackling was bothering the mourning… until he heard light and steady footsteps.

He didn't turn his head to where Sakura was standing… Knowing too well that she won't be there anyway… he looked ahead and saw legs. The person was kneeling in front of him.

Naruto closed his eyes in resignation. _Please, kill me fast… please! _He was desperate… All he wanted was to leave this world… no one needed him here, no one loved him… All the people that cared about him were dead. He was waiting for the fatal blow, when instead of pain; he felt a warm, big hand, on top of his head that was stroking gently his hair. He opened his eyes wide, from the shock.

The feeling was so nice that he felt warm in his chest. The warmth spread to all his body and he heard himself sobbing loudly. He was alone, tortured, and here, now, a soft hand was gently easing his sadness away, telling him in a silent whisper to not worry, that it will protect him, that it won't leave him.

Then, another hand came up and held his left cheek. A thumb began to stoke the bruised flesh, making him wince in pain… but the caress was so gentle, that he felt like he was as precious as a porcelain doll.

Then, the hand that was running through his blond locks went lower until it passed under his stomach and flipped him over and held a firm grip on his back. He found himself on his butt… and the pressure sent painful electric waves to his spine. He began crying loudly and tried to stop the tears, with no success.

The hand on his cheek brought him closer until his head was on a firm chest.

"Shh… Don't worry. I won't leave you alone here."

Naruto's body was shaking ridiculously from the loud sobs his mouth tried to keep. He felt abandoned, useless… But this person was willing to take him with them. He felt gratitude… even if he knew he shouldn't. But he couldn't help it. Everyone died, leaving him behind. His dreams were crushed, and now, he was just a living being without ambitions. Revenge? Ridiculous…. Who is he? All the hokages and nearly all the ninjas in the world couldn't take 2 men! What can he do?

"Naruto…."

At the soft way his name has been pronounced, Naruto leaned more on the chest and let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Do you want me to leave you here?"

His stomach and heart fell and he started to panic. _No! If you want to kill me, then be it… But PLEASE!! Don't leave me agonizing here alone…_ He tried to shake his head, "N-no… no!" He looked up with pleading eyes and met deep, satisfied onyx ones.

The pale face showed a small smirk, "You're really cute when you're so helpless. Do not worry, I was just kidding. But you have to pay. Nothing is free in this world, you know?"

Naruto nodded slightly and waited for Sasuke's request. He studied his face and noticed that Sasuke's eyes were darker.

"Now that I attained my first goal, I can say I'm greatly satisfied. I don't have anything in my mind anymore. No regrets." Naruto was hurt by the statement. '_No _regrets' Killing everyone was nothing to him. "So, right now, I'm feeling needs a normal boy my ages has. I'm 17 after all… A healthy handsome and powerful young man. Of course, I must revive my clan. This part of the program is very delicious and exciting, don't you think?" He licked his lips suggestively. Blue eyes widened. Sasuke noticed and let out a small, deep chuckle, "Yes, that's right. I'm horny. And the sight of you like _this," _He caressed Naruto's cheek, "Turns me on. It's your fault… you're the one who awakened my libido…"

Naruto was confused… He couldn't understand what's happening. "If you agree to be my slave, I promise we will have fun. Hum?"

_Slave… so that was the price for the torture to stop…_ Seeing Naruto hesitating, Sasuke closed his eyes and turned his head away slowly then opened them, looking at nowhere. "Okay. You'll stay here then." At the threat, the blond brought his left hand up and clutched the raven's shirt, a desperate look in his eyes. Sasuke smirked and brought his attention on Naruto again, "Does that mean you're willing to be my little pet?" Naruto nodded slowly, sealing his fate, as more tears were falling from his closed eyes. Sasuke laughed softly "Madara was right. Uchiha do always have what they want. Let me kiss you." He held the blond's chin up and kissed the tanned cheek carefully, so his lips won't touch the bruises. Naruto sighed at the attention. He has never been held so gently and kissed like this before. A tongue caressed his upper lip, before it was taken between teeth and freed. Then he felt lips on his. Instinctively, Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's neck. Right now, he didn't care about anything… he was alone, with no friends, no life, no future… And being Sasuke's slave meant no future wife, no children… no family… If his life has ended, he decided to start a new one. He must stop being sorry for himself, and forget the past… All that matters now is that he must enjoy himself. He must now enjoy being ordered around by Sasuke… Enjoy being fucked by Sasuke… His life's new goal, from now, is to satisfy Sasuke. If he did, the raven won't leave him again… and he won't feel lonely anymore. But… what should he do to make Sasuke happy? Maybe he should moan? He tried to do so… but instead of a moan, he let go a whimper "Uhhmm…"

Sasuke, who was kissing and licking Naruto's lips withdraw, with his tongue still outside of his mouth before hiding it in his closed mouth. "Hn. I'm sorry. You're hurt. You should sleep, I'll take care of you" He gave a small kiss on Naruto's forehead and locked gaze with the blond. Blue eyes watched the lust and teasing in the onyx eyes disappear in favor for worry. He smiled. _You said you'll sever our bond…But you just couldn't live without me, right? …Master. _He sighed in contentment, liking how 'Master' suited the raven… Then he closed his eyes…. And everything went pitch black.

* * *

A new fanfic….

I know what you're thinking… Why she didn't update Shuffle and is writing another one?

Well, the answer is simple. Each time I try to write the new chapter, my mind just go automatically to this story. I decided to write it to free my mind from perverted thoughts… -__-"

I just hope you liked it :D

I'll update soon! So do not worry… and please… REVIEWS ARE LOVED HERE!!! XD


	2. Questionable Hesitation

LAAAAAAAATE!!

Anyway… I know, I'm always late!! TT^TT

Just read it… and tell me what you think of it

**Warning: **Sex, raw language, death, abuse… perverted Yaoi stuff… SasuNaru. Don't like it, don't read it! è__é

**Disclaimer: "**HA! I OWN NARUTO! Sasuke and Naruto are going to go on it like rabbits in the next manga chapter!! Believe it!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!"

DRIIIIIIIIING

"Huh… oh… it's morning already? I had such a nice dream…" :'(

BANG!!

*destroys alarm clock*

* * *

Questionable Hesitation

When Naruto woke up, he noticed 2 details: first, his body itched. Second, he was in a dark room… and it seemed empty.

Slowly, he stood up a little on the mattress. It seemed that someone put him in a futon. He blinked repeatedly to accustom his eyes to the darkness. There wasn't much furniture… only the futon and a little table at his right.

'_What am I doing here? Where am I?' _That's when he remembered everything, from the attack, to Sasuke sealing his fate as his slave. Naruto felt anger rising in his chest. '_I can't believe I agreed to this!! He used my desperate state to play with me! What a Bastard!!'. _He took his head between his hands… that's when he noticed the 3rd detail: He didn't feel pain anymore. He checked his body and noted that all his wounds have been healed completely… not leaving even a little scratch.

'_At least, he kept his words when he said that he will take care of me'. _However, he couldn't help but scratching himself. _'I need a shower'_ he thought, distracting himself from the tears that were threatening to fall. At that moment, he heard the door being opened. He looked up but quickly shut his eyes tightly, at the sudden strong light that enveloped him. He blinked again until he could see properly and studied the figure that was now standing in front of him.

"Sasuke…" he whispered.

A low chuckle escaped the pale lips. "I'm glad to see you're awake. You've been out of it for 3 days. You know that I don't like waiting."

"You talk too much… What happened to your emo self, teme?"

At the insult, Sasuke pulled up Naruto by his clothes brutally and smirked.

"A slave must show respect to his master. In this relationship, I'm the only one who is allowed to insult you. You have to accept everything I say like God's words, or you'll be severely punished."

Naruto was shaking in anger and slapped Sasuke's hand away. He made some signs with his hands and screamed "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!!"…. Then his eyes went wide… and he started looking frantically around him. There was none besides him but Sasuke. "W-what the…?"

Sasuke smirked again. "What? Do you think I'm stupid enough to let you with your ninja's power?"

Naruto looked at him with narrowed eyes, asking the silent question.

"Hn. I asked Madara to seal your chakra. You're just a normal, powerless human being now."

The blond boy, shocked, fall on his knees, eyes wide. "W-W-???"

"Why? Naruto… Don't play dumb. You think I don't know you? Even if you seemed so willing to be my slave, 3 days ago, that doesn't mean you'll not change your mind later. I told you, I want you. And I can't have you, if you keep sending me Rasengans and other dreadful jutsus."

Naruto started to panic. "What- What about Kyuubi?!"

"The old geezer took care of it…"

"How…?"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, "He has controlled Kyuubi a long time ago… What make you think he can't do it a second time?"

He got down on one knee in front of the blond and watched him intensely.

"Listen. I'm only telling this one time, so you better hear well. If you don't want to be mine, then I'm going to rape you right now, till I'm satisfied. After that I'll seal your soul and hypnotize you. Your body won't have any will and it will act like a doll. However, if you agree to be an obedient slave, then be sure that I won't hurt you. I will even try to listen to some of your requests. So choose now!"

Naruto was speechless… he looked at the onyx eyes, still shocked by the thought that all these years spent on training and gaining power were lost. It's like he didn't' have a past at all… Like all his life was just a dream… suddenly, he felt heavy… his sky blue eyes darkened. All his muscles released their tension, his fists opened and any aggressive thoughts seemed to leave his mind and body… He felt like nothing mattered anymore. And, suddenly, he had this urge to rest his head on Sasuke's chest and ask him to hold him and never let go. When he realized where his thoughts were leading, his eyes widened from the shock. '_Why… Am I… Feeling this way? …' _But as soon as it came, the thought disappeared, leaving his mind blank.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Sasuke's voice came, filling his mind, making him remember that he has a decision to take.

He sighed in defeat… too tired to cry or to lose himself in depressing thoughts… he was tempted to choose the first option… but he wasn't thrilled by the idea of being raped. And he won't even die! He didn't like it. The second was better… and if he became Sasuke's favourite… ugh 'fuck'.., maybe he can put some logic in that thick head, and make the world better, with no wars anymore….

He closed his eyes for a second, before opening them with determination shining in his, still dark, blue orbs.

"Okay… I'm willing to be your slave."

Sasuke sighed then started talking with a serious face.

"Then, you have to know that there would be some rules you have to follow."

Naruto glared but nodded anyway.

"Hn. First, you're _my_ slave. Mine. No one can order you around but me! Understood?"

When he heard that, Naruto gave a sigh of relief. He wouldn't like being ordered around by strangers…. And better not Madara. '_Wait… Does it mean that I would like to obey Sasuke's orders?!'_

His thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke's voice, which once again, put him in a trance.

"Second, I don't want you to talk to anyone. You're not allowed to talk in public, only if I give you permission to do so. Third, you'll serve me, but you won't only do what a normal maid does. Your main job is to satisfy me sexually. And I don't want to hear protests. I can do everything to you, at any time, you just obey and aren't allowed to come against any of my decisions. And the last and not the least, no one, and I mean not a single breathing living creature, must know about us."

Naruto flinched at the last statement and his eyes narrowed. "You're asking me to hide to all that you have an affair with me? You want them to only think that I'm an innocent maid?" He was hurt… Sasuke didn't want people to see them together in public… He felt like trash.

Sasuke laughed softly "Yeah. Why? Don't tell me you thought that I will let people think that their leader is gay?" His laughter was stopped when he noticed the single tear that threatened to fall from the corner of the blond's left eye.

He sighed. "Naruto, you are aware that I'm going to screw at least more than one hundred women, right? I have an entire clan to restore. Which woman will accept to bear my children if she knows that the father is attracted more to his slave than to the mother of his own progenitor?"

Naruto choose not to answer… But in the back of his mind, he wished he was a woman. He actually thought that Sasuke will act like a lover would, if he forgot the slave part. But it seemed that he was more like a sex toy to him than a living person with feelings. He felt like shit. Maybe he doesn't deserve Sasuke's affection…

Sasuke frowned at the loss of words but continued "I don't want you to wear ninja clothes… from now on, you'll always wear a light kimono or yukata. And only that. Those are the rules… for now."

Naruto nodded again. He didn't know if he should be disgusted of himself, or be happy that he won't be raped. Then he remembered his decision before losing consciousness, in Sasuke's arms. He will enjoy himself. Yeah… that's right… he is still a virgin… but 'the great' Uchiha… the ruler of the world wants to have him as his slave… He will be famous around the world, just by being Sasuke's slave. He will gain respect for serving the new king. He will be loved. He will have everything he had ever wanted when he was a ninja. And the price was just to spend his nights and days with the most handsome man his eyes ever witnessed. This new life won't be that horrible… maybe. Or maybe it's his eternal optimistic side that is speaking again. _'Oh well, I don't care anymore.'_

He closed his eyes and opened them slowly… seeing Sasuke under a new light. And the urge to kiss his Master invaded his body again. Almost unconsciously, he came closer to the raven and wrapped his arms around his neck, seeking some warmth, hoping that his Master will understand his distress.

Sasuke watched Naruto's actions with interest. The boy has finally given in. But something bothered him… Naruto's eyes were darker than usual, and he can see that it wasn't lust.

'_What's happening to him? I thought he would try to beat me with his fists and insult me more... this was way too easy…' _Even though, he let the blond have his way, then cupped the tanned chin and kissed lightly the rosy lips.

"Umm…." Naruto moaned at the sweetness of the kiss. Even after all that talk, Sasuke seemed to be really tender. He sighed softly, loving how the raven was so caring, even if he had threatened him just a second ago.

The blond withdraw a little, so their lips were still slightly touching. He didn't know why… but he needed the contact.

"I need to take a shower…. And I'm hungry."

Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's nose with his before taking the boy in his arms, bridal style.

"Let's take a bath instead."

He walked, holding the blond tightly, out of the room.

"What's this place anyway?" came the soft whisper. Naruto was tired.

Sasuke watched with a small smile the man in his arms. The man in question was playing lazily with his raven locks, his lids half covering his blue eyes.

"This is my castle. Don't worry you won't meet Madara here… He lives in another castle, far away from here." He answered quietly.

"Castle?" blond eyebrows rose faintly at the answer.

"Yes, It's the era of the Uchiha now… What my father and all my clan dreamed to achieve." He frowned slightly before continuing, the small smile back. "You will like this place. I have a big garden. I know that you like being outside. And the country I'm ruling is nice. The nearest city is about 30 minutes walk from here. You will be happy."

Was it kindness or warmth that was filling those charcoal eyes a second ago, when he was looking at him, or his imagination? Because… his voice seemed monotone. Did Sasuke choose to live in this country just because he thought that he will like it? He scoffed at his own thoughts… how can he be so optimistic? _'Ridiculous… He doesn't care about me that much…' _Atthe depressing information his brain sent him, he felt a small pang in his chest. _'I'm really a blond…'_ He sighed. But it seemed that the quiet sigh didn't go unnoticed.

"What is it?"

"Nothin'!" He looked up and, without even knowing, grinned, flashing a happy smile to a startled raven. Oh… maybe he was too enthusiastic… Well, it was more like a reflex, really… A reflex developed through his childhood. When someone asked him if he was fine, he always answered cheerfully, so to hide his uneasiness or sadness. But right now, he felt embarrassed… He hid his face into Sasuke's neck and started a new conversation.

"Where are we going? We've been walking for a good 10 minutes… Isn't there a bathroom near my room?"

"You won't live in that room anymore. Since you're mine, you'll live in my quarters. I'm going to take you to my private bathroom. Plus, no one is allowed to go near there. We can be alone."

Naruto smiled "Where? The bathroom?" He asked jokingly, with teasing blue eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, making the blond snicker at the action.

"Near my quarters… No one is allowed to go near my quarters…" He repeated for good measures.

"No one?" Asked Naruto with disbelief.

The raven watched wearily the blond but couldn't contain his curiosity "What?"

"Who clean your place?"

"The maids of course."

"But you sai-"

"Dobe." At the familiar insult, the blond replied, automatically, with the most predicable answer.

"HEY! DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"

"Weren't you tired a minute ago?"

"SO WHAT?!"

Sasuke sighed in defeat. After 30 seconds of silence, he wondered if the blond had fallen asleep… he looked down and found the man pouting.

Naruto decided to ignore him. Maybe was he too rude to his slave… But he has to say that the pout made him look delicious. He turned his gaze to the hall.

"…No one is allowed to go there, besides some maids in the afternoon, while we're having lunch. We will be alone there."

At the soft voice, Naruto smiled then nodded. He will be the only one, minus the maids, who will see Sasuke's room. He felt special.

Hearing no answer, Sasuke looked down again. Thin eyebrows rose up at the surprising site of a peacefully sleeping blond. He couldn't help but smile again.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. The bathroom was huge. The bathtub was more like a pool than anything else. A hot and warm pool. He sighed. Sasuke had left him after showing him the bathroom. He had left a white kimono for the blond to wear and disappeared without saying anything. Naruto has scrubbed himself, until he felt his skin smooth and clean and his hair soft and silky, before going to relax in the 'bathtub'.

He refused to think about anything. He was tired of getting emotional, tired of believing, tired of life, tired of everything. He only wanted to sleep eternally, and to never have to feel anything anymore. That's when he remembered how the bastard has waked him up… he has thrown him on the cool ground and shot him with cold water.

"Tss… I should have chosen the first option…"

"Is that so?..."

At the sudden, but well known, voice, Naruto turned his head to look behind him. Sasuke was standing completely naked, with some wet droplets caressing his pale skin before ending their journey falling to the ground. Naruto was particularly interested in some droplets that were sliding down the raven's manhood. _'Don't tell me I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear him entering the bathroom and showering?!... but again, this bathroom is like a labyrinth… "_

"Do you like the view?" came the blunt statement, waking up the blond from his daze. He blushed furiously, when he realized that he was staring.

An amused smile adorned Sasuke's face. Then he walked slowly to the pool, and got in, coming near to Naruto… so near that their chests were touching. Naruto didn't budge. The Uchiha wanted contact. Being his slave, he shall let his… master, do what he pleases. But he tensed, the blush spreading to his ears and neck.

"You shouldn't feel uncomfortable. You're going to see me naked almost everyday…" He came closer to the blond, wrapping his arms around his slave's waist, bringing him more near him. "You must get over that shyness of yours and you better get used to these kinds of situations."

Naruto stayed silent, but his heart was beating like crazy, while his brain was analyzing the new information. His blush decreased to only taint his cheeks, when he felt his own desire kicks in. The contact was affecting him. He had never been this close to a person like this… physically. His body wanted more, even if his pride and mind screamed to get away. That's why, almost unconsciously, he opened his legs under water, to feel at ease, and wrapped them around Sasuke's waist, completely sitting on the raven's laps. He didn't think about the consequences when he brought his hips closer, seeking contact. And he couldn't stop the loud gasp that escaped his mouth, when his dick rubbed against Sasuke's.

"AH!!" The friction was so sudden and felt so good that he wrapped his arms around the pale boy's neck, head snapping back, bringing the Uchiha's face near his jaw line, where the said raven muffled his own groan of sudden pleasure with an open mouthed kiss followed by a slight suck on the tanned skin, which earned him a soft sigh of contentment.

When Naruto understood the situation, he froze.

"Do it again." The husky voice made him shiver… but he was now scared. He hadn't felt the tiny disgust or regret when he non-intentionally pleasured the both of them… He even _liked_ it! Actually, he was disgusted of himself that he appreciated the turn of events.

"Do it!" the voice was harsh and dangerous. That's when the blond understood the difference between a lover and a slave. He vaguely wondered if Sasuke will have a lover… a true one… and if he will, how will he act towards them? Would he be sweet and nice? Will he order them around? Just like he is doing with him right now? _'No! I don't want that! Don't look at anyone but me! Please, that gentleness, just show it to me only! I've waited for you for such a long time… don't forget about me! You're my only proof left of my previous life…'_

At the thought, Naruto hugged Sasuke more tightly and closed his eyes before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. The tender action startled the raven a bit, but he quickly composed himself before he lifted one of his hands up and caressed the blond's back gently. He kissed his slave's ear before trailing butterflies kisses down to his jaw line. Naruto titled his head to the other side, giving his ex-best friend more access to the skin covering his neck. Sasuke didn't waste time and attacked the tanned flesh, sucking and nibbling, making the blond's breath hitch.

A tanned hand went up and tanned fingers tangled themselves with black hair, massaging the scalp. Another groan of appreciation escaped the raven's throat, while a soft moan came out from Naruto's mouth at how silky and soft his partner's hair was. His head bent lower and he whispered in the Uchiha's ear.

"I like it… your hair."

When he heard the little confession, Sasuke stopped his previous actions and looked up to deep blue eyes. In those eyes, he could read lust, fear, regret, confusion… but the most obvious one was tenderness… Naruto's gaze was gentle and tender… it's like his skin was caressed by a soft feather.

If Sasuke was taken aback by those eyes, he didn't show it. In fact, when both pair of eyes met, he wore a serious expression. No teasing, nothing.

Naruto felt like he was being judged by the onyx orbs that surely can read his soul –even without the Sharingan. He averted his eyes from Sasuke's before closing them. He kissed the raven's forehead, while at the same time, stroking his master's cheek with his knuckles. Doing things like that… the fact that Sasuke allowed him to cuddle against him made him feel like he was a special person. Everyone knows that Sasuke wasn't one to like hugs and others marks of affections. Actually, he thought that the raven will just fuck him and make him cum without too much contact. So, one can say that it was a pleasant surprise for the blond.

His thoughts were stopped when a pale hand cupped his own cheek. His lips left the raven's forehead, where they were resting for a while, and his blue eyes met charcoal eyes again when they were freed from the heavy eyelids.

"What is it?" he had asked softly, almost inaudibly.

"Naruto…" a thumb stroked the tanned cheek before the hand brought the blond's face closer to the raven's.

Pink lips met pale ones in a languorous kiss. It didn't last long though, because Sasuke withdraw suddenly. A loud 'slop' could be heard in the silent bathroom.

"Sasuke?" Naruto was confused now… did he make a mistake while kissing back?

Without a word, Sasuke pushed the blond away and stood up, heading towards the 4 stairs to get out of the bathtub.

When he was at the 3rd stair, he turned towards the lost and confused blond.

"Umm… I'm sor-"

"If you stay longer in there, you're going to catch a cold." The voice was smooth, with no hints of anger nor irritation in it.

Naruto didn't know what he should be feeling… embarrassment, for the fact that Sasuke was showing him his manhood again? Nervousness, from the heavy stare the onyx orbs were sending him? Or happiness… Because Sasuke remembered that he always sneezed when he stayed too long in the water… Or blushing furiously at the atrocious sound that came from his hungry stomach?

Either way, Sasuke didn't wait for his reaction, for he walked out of the bathroom, leaving the blond alone, with his internal storm of emotions.

* * *

I know… I let you wait for too long! I'm sooooo sorry!!!

*hides from the knives and rocks that were throwen at her by the readers*

MY DEEPEST APOLOGIZES!! TT_TT

I've got a messed up life… I'm in another country for my studies, so I had many things to set up.

But now, everything is all right! I hope… .

Well, I hope you enjoyed this 2nd chapter :D

I did enjoy writing it… U///U

I want to thank every person who faved this story!

Aaaaand… special thanks to:

Crazy Barks : I hope that now Naruto isn't OOC anymore XD if you have some complaining or noticed some stuff, do tell me!! You have no idea how your review changed the way Naruto is supposed to act in this fanfic! THANK YOU!! *kisses her cheeks many times*

Cakeat : I will try to make Naruto stop his depressing thoughts Your request gave me ideas… *evil smile*

black-ammunition : It will take time before Naruto became feeling at ease with Sasuke around… So the needy Naruto won't come out for now… But do not worry! You will get what you want… *grins*

The Sadistic Optimist : Your « keep writing please » touched me so much… it's thanks to you that now I posted this 2nd chapter… *gives her a bear hug*

girlgold8 : I didn't know that writing a fanfic would be this tiresome… But you said 'have fun'… that reminded me why I started writing this in the first place. Thanks! *gives her chocolate*

and for all of you, sasunaru, Vitan, DeathofTheRebellion, skyglazingMaro, Newborn, Ngbeken Lovette, Ivy, Sgofyyah13, dragonfire04, angandres, horsegirl08, I want to say a big thank you !! your reviews made me really happy! :3

*groups hug them XD*

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!


	3. Cheerful Despair

I know I KNOW!

I'm ashamed to post this chapter now… after more than a year… GAAAAAAH!

*bangs her head repeatedly on her desk*

Damn my laziness!

**Warning:**Sex, raw language, death, abuse… perverted Yaoi stuff… SasuNaru. Don't like it, don't read it! è_é

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NARUTO! Yep yep! I do! Look at all the Naruto mangas I own! I bought them all with my own money! Yep!

* * *

Cheerful Despair

After he, finally, succeeded to put his kimono -while groaning and yelling at the troublesome piece of cloth- Naruto walked out of the bathro- uh no, the labyrinth pool. He soon found himself face to face with the floor of the bedroom, after tripping on the too long stupid useless thing… which caused the obi –that wasn't attached tight enough around his waist- to loosen and open the damn shit wide for all to see… okay, there isn't really a chance that he will meet a stranger in Sasuke's room, but still! He isn't the kind of person who likes showing off his private part, or any part of his body, in his case, if the big orange sweat suit he used to wear was any indication… he even choose the one that made him look fat! He wasn't fan of the clothes that seemed like glued to the body… and plus, he doesn't even have an underwear!

"RAAAAAH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I'M TIRED OF YOU! YOU UNDERSTAND YOU TISSUE-DEMON? IF YOU DON'T STOP GETTING ON MY NERVES, YOU WILL END UP IN SUCH A STATE THAT EVEN YOUR DESIGNER WON'T RECOGNIZE YOU! HELL, YOU'RE NOT EVEN ORANGE! WHO WEARS WHITE NOWADAYS?"

"_I_ like white…"

The voice was uncaring but it made Naruto's head turn around quickly and meet Sasuke's slightly amused face… well, you would smile too if you saw a nearly naked blond, holding the edge of his kimono with his hands and shaking it while screaming, menacing and glaring at it… or maybe you'd stare wide-eyed and think that the blond had lost his mind, while backing away slowly… That would be the safest reaction… normally. But Sasuke wasn't… _sane_ himself.

The said blond flushed a deep shade of red before hastily covering himself and turning his glare to the raven next to him.

He didn't say anything at first, scrutinizing Sasuke's face… a face that held a so familiar expression. When was the last time he saw the raven like this?

'_That bastard had been a jerk just an hour ago in the pool, and now he acts like a normal person…' _The blond felt like he was twelve all over again… _'He is so messed up…'_

His heart's beat quickened for a second before his body's language relaxed for the first time as it took a teasing stance.

"So what? White is just too plain… no wait... I understand why you like it now… anyway! I'm not wearing this thing! Gimme another one!" He said demanding, forgetting about his role of slave, his lips pursed.

Sasuke watched him intently, that ghost of a smile still lingering on his lips, making the flushed blond squirm in embarrassment.

"W-what?" '_Shit! I stammered!'_

"… You have problems putting on a simple kimono?" if you're an Uchiha-translator, you can sense a slight feeling of disbelief in his voice… and sadly… Naruto has grown used to the Uchiha's mimic and he can sense these things… and it made him angrier…

"SHUT UP TEME! NOT EVERYONE HAD THE CHANCE TO GO TO FESTIVALS AND THEN LEARNING HOW TO WEAR THIS TROUBLESOME THING!"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the outburst, but Naruto has missed his reaction for he turned his head to face the other wall, so he can hide his shame.

"… You've… never attended any… festivities?" He was hesitant, and the surprise is now clear in his voice. It made the blond turn fully toward the raven, pointing an accusing finger at him, forgetting to hide his body.

"W-what are you saying! O-of course I had! With Ero-sen-…" Naruto trailed down, his hand dropping slowly to his side, his eyes lost but starting to find their lightness. "Ero-sennin…" He whispered the nickname quietly.

Sasuke watched as the blue-eyes began to take that familiar colour he knew too well, and he felt a pang in his chest.

"Naruto…?" he asked hesitantly. And apparently, it seemed that the blond had heard him, because his eyes darkened again and he started talking… well, it was more like complaining, if he referred to the tone of his voice. But he didn't really pay attention… One thought continued to haunt him…

"Am I not enough?" he asked in a whisper and a monotone voice.

Sensing as the raven was talking to him, the blond stopped rambling on the marvelous thing that is ramen – And oh my, only God and Kyuubi know how he went from complaining about himself not being able to wear a kimono when he attended the festival back then -because he wasn't there to enjoy the celebration, but rather, was there training- to him worshipping the unhealthy food –And Sasuke surprised himself that he was actually paying attention- and stared, taken back by the Uchiha's question. He searched the charcoal eyes with his blue ones, but they were hidden by the long dark bangs.

"umm… sorry? You said something?" he asked blinking innocently.

Suddenly, Sasuke's head shot up and he glared deadly at Naruto.

"Kiss me." It was an order… definitely not a request… And he didn't like the way he was looking at him, like he was trying to burn holes in him… But he heard him at least.

'_Yeah… Now you're being a demon again…Stupid Skitzo…'_

He tried to understand the change of heart though…

"Sasuke…? Why are you so upset." His voice didn't betray him this time… He was used to his ex-best friend's swinging mood… and he tried to deal with it calmly… like the adult he is.

"Just do it!" the sentence came from clenching teeth… and Naruto knew that it wasn't the time to play the psychologist… He will just obey for now… and maybe he will understand the problem later.

He composed himself, covering his body awkwardly with the kimono and walked quietly, making sure he didn't stumble on the long edge of the clothes a second time, towards the awaiting Uchiha.

When he stopped in front of him, he took a moment watching him glaring down on him. His blue eyes darkened a little more. He didn't want this… A kiss is supposed to be sweet, shared by two persons who love each other… Or at least are not angry and looking like ready to kill their supposed to be 'lover'… He knew it, he won't enjoy the kiss, nor will Sasuke. He closed his eyes briefly and sighed before glaring back at the frowning face.

"You're taller than me! Teme!" it was just above a whisper, the voice was just slightly angry, and a little pout showed on the tanned face.

The sentence surprised the raven and it made his tense muscles relax.

"Hn." He didn't smile, nor got angry… his facial expression didn't change… but Naruto can see that Sasuke had forgiven him. He didn't know what he did wrong, but apparently, it was forgotten… and this thought made a warm and true smile appear on his face.

"Bastard… playing with my nerves…" no matter how he looked at it… Sasuke could only feel warmth and affection from the way the voice sounded to his ears… And he decided that, exceptionally, he would let the blond win the verbal game…

A tanned hand came up- leaving the obi it was desperately trying to hold in place- to the pale face... It removed the long bangs, making it easier for its owner to look at the onyx eyes…

"Your hair has gotten pretty long…"

"You don't like it?"

"uh? No! I do! It suits you! ...well if you think about it, everything suits you anyway…" He took a small lock of hair between his tanned fingers and watched while playing with it.

"It's soft…" he whispered. Then he looked up to meet the dark eyes. "…Just cut the bangs… they are too long, and don't allow me to see your face nor your eyes…"

Sasuke looked at the blond, his eyes not even blinking once.

"Hn." Then his eyes traveled down the tanned face and stopped at a pair of smiling pink lips.

The action made the smile bigger and he watched as those pink lips came closer… and he closed his eyes.

He didn't feel the lips right away… he felt Naruto's breath on his pale ones before… then, the tip of his nose made contact with something… and that something began nuzzling with it. He figured it was Naruto's nose.

Then, suddenly, the blond withdraw completely, making him open his eyes quickly and stare at the tanned and smiling face with a confused look… he was even deprived of that body warmth!

"… what are you doing?"

"What? You gave me an order, I obliged."

"You didn't."

"I sure did!"

That foolish grin was still plastered on his face… and it made Sasuke feeling annoyed.

"Is that so? How did you accomplish that?"

A tanned finger rose up and patted an equally tanned nose.

"Eskimo kiss!" He stated with a victorious grin. Everything was so perfect, so normal… For just that tiny moment, he allowed himself to joke, to play around… just like they used to when they were kids.

Right now, they were friends again… That's how he felt. And he cherished every moment, hoping that it would last.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment with a look of 'has he lost his mind?' until his eyes grew wider in understanding…. Well, as much as an Uchiha eye can get wide anyway…

He glared at the stupid blond.

" It wasn't what I wanted and you know it!"

"You _ordered _me to kiss you… you didn't explain the nature of the kiss." It was said casually with a shrug of shoulders.

He was going to retort when he got interrupted.

"Just help me fix this damn thing and let's go eat! I'm huuuuuuuuuuuuuungryyyyyyyyyy!" he gave a miserable look and a pout in addition to his childish annoying request.

The raven blinked once… twice… then shook his head. He briefly wondered how is it possible for a 17 years old grown up man to be so cute and adorable with a childish face…

He took a step towards his smartass slave and proceeded to help him wear the abomination.

"Turn around." The blond did so, and let his master do everything… until he noticed something…

"No Way! That belt-like thingy is attached behind? And I wasted so much time trying to tie it from the front!" he huffed… and he earned a snort from behind him. He could perfectly picture Sasuke shaking his head- or rolling his eyes- at him. And the thought made him grin.

That's when he noticed… he was grinning, smiling… Like nothing had happened… That's right, he was acting as if nothing has changed, as if they were still living in the past… As if he was happy. But he wasn't. Well, in some way, he is… He is with Sasuke… But this wasn't enough! He should be mourning! Mourning the loss of all his family… his friends…all those persons whom he cared deeply about and that trusted him… And he should mourn the loss of his best friend… Because, Sasuke died. A long time ago. This person behind him is not his old friend for whom he trained like crazy… Maybe what they are living right now is real, but it's fake in so many ways. _His_ Sasuke would have never destroyed the village, nor killed everyone. _His_ Sasuke wasn't a monster, who threatened to rape his friend if he didn't comply with his whims. This person may act like _his_ Sasuke, but he is just a mere shadow of the person he cared so deeply about. The only thing they have in common is the body.

He felt suddenly empty… As the memories of that dreadful day came back, he lost his smile, his eyes darkened even more, taking the shade of deep ocean blue. He was with the enemy… forgetting at a dangerous pace what happened… and it only has been few hours since he woke up. And, as the icing on the cake, he was not only with the enemy, but _with_ the enemy. He had kissed him, hugged him and as the final blow that took away all his lingering positive feelings, he had even felt pleasure while doing so.

He wanted to comfort, to fool himself by thinking that as a slave, as the war's seize, he _has_ to do those things… but deep inside, he knows. He likes this… _'This is ridiculous…' _He was alone… so completely alone… And even if he liked them, few kisses and body warmth will never erase this lonely feeling. In reality, Sasuke wasn't the person to blame… it was his own fault. Because he couldn't save anyone. Neither his fellow ninja friends nor his raven best friend… He was the real killer… he is the real monster.

A surge of guilt overwhelmed him, as a sudden need to puke. Naruto was so disgusted with himself that he felt like throwing up, even if his stomach was empty… as empty as his chest.

He started feeling dizzy, and his legs gave up on holding him up. As he fell on one knee, Sasuke bent down automatically.

"Naruto?" His hands left the blond's back to touch Naruto's which were covering his mouth. If Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes at that moment, he would have seen worry and fear. But he didn't… instead, just when he felt Sasuke's hand on his own, he shoved the raven brutally away from him as he slid on the ground completely.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Was all he said before shutting up when he saw his master's face.

Sasuke's face was as blank as ever, but his eyes betrayed him. In those onyx orbs, Naruto could see confusion, shock but above all, loneliness and despair.

He regretted instantly what he had done and the guilt of betraying friends nearly disappeared completely as the guilt of hurting the most important person to him shook his body with full force.

He crawled towards the raven, shaking a little.

"Sa-Sasuke! ... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

They were having the perfect moment… they were having fun; Sasuke was beginning to open up a little… But he ruined everything with his depressing thoughts… He was really useless…

The young Uchiha turned his head away from Naruto's direction and hid his eyes with his bangs.

He didn't answer, but he didn't move either. So Naruto did the only thing that came to his mind: He put his arms around Sasuke's neck and hugged him tightly, sitting on his lap.

Still no response from the raven. So the blond tentatively tried to excuse himself.

"Ah… I… I'm sorry! I-I don't know what has gotten into me…hey… Sasuke… are you angry…?" His voice was dropping low by each sentence, until it was only a whisper. "Sasuke…?"

Naruto was sure that the Uchiha could hear his heart. It was beating so loudly and so fast. He was scared… He didn't know why, and of what, but he felt that if his ex-bestfriend would smile at him like he had been doing just some minutes ago, then everything would turn for the better. Especially for him.

He rubbed his cheek against Sasuke's neck, as a tanned hand went up to caress raven locks.

"Sasuke…" He was so tired… and sleepy… he felt as if all his strength was being drained away from him. And he didn't know why, but he suddenly craved for something… and he didn't hesitate to ask.

"Sasuke… kiss me…"

When he didn't get an answer, he thought that Sasuke didn't hear him, for the whisper was maybe too low… so he turned his head towards the raven's face and kissed his jaw lightly. That's when he felt solid arms around his waist.

Naruto sighed slightly, as he felt his important person's body relax against him. He continued to press his lips on the same spot of the raven's jaw line, until he felt Sasuke turn his head towards him.

This time, he couldn't read his eyes anymore. They were cold and cruel… and that's it. The barrier was back. He shivered a little, though he didn't draw away, as he closed his eyes, waiting for the kiss.

However, all he felt was a cold touch on his nose before it vanished as quickly as it came. He opened his eyes abruptly and stared at the person in front of him, dumbfounded.

"It wasn't even an Eskimo kiss… you did it wrong." He said flatly, before a low chuckle escaped his lips at the blank stupid face in front of him.

At the small sound, Sasuke's eyes softened and a trace of a smile could be seen if you studied his face in a close up range. And luckily, Naruto was at an enough distance from the raven to see the smile and the semblance of warmth that smoothed his features.

Sasuke has forgiven him. That thought made him so happy, and relief flooded all over him, that he started to chuckle again, uncontrollably, as a tear escaped his lashes.

Sasuke's grip on him was firm, and the blond clung on him desperately. The chuckle turned laughter continued on in a crazy way, filling his master's room… _their_ room.

'_You make me want to hate you till I want to kill you… Yet at the same time, I can't get enough of you…You're going to be the end of me…'_

* * *

As he walked into the hall of the castle, Naruto couldn't see anything besides Sasuke's back.

He felt more at peace now. Because he knows. Yes, he should regret. He should hate. But he can't do it. Not if his opponent is Sasuke. He will mourn, that's certain. But he won't think of revenge, nor let the guilt seize him again. He has a new goal now… A real one! To save Sasuke. He smiled inwardly. He is happy. In a kind of weird masochistic way, that's for sure. But he is. At least, that's how he is feeling right now. Maybe…

"What are you thinking about?"

The deep low voice startled him from his thought and he looked up. He nearly bumped into the Lord's shoulder. He smiled faintly before taking his master's hand and lacing his fingers with his. He shook his head lightly to reassure him, before standing on his tiptoes to kiss the raven's cheek.

Sasuke looked at him with that ever-lasting emotionless face, before the warmth came back. He wasn't smiling, but Naruto was still satisfied. He pressed himself against his body, seeking affection and assurance and closed his blue eyes. That's when one thought came up. Since he woke up, Sasuke was worried. About him.

He looked up, his cheeks rosy a little as the thought played tricks on his mind. When he met charcoal eyes for the hundredth time that day, he could see it again. Warmth, but also anxiousness. So he smiled broadly at him.

"I was wondering where were we going…?" he offered lamely.

The raven snorted at the apparent lie, but answered nonetheless.

"Weren't you hungry?"

* * *

GAH! I'm sooooooo sorry! I understand that you hate me… TT^TT

I'm so lazy! I could have posted this chapter since October! But I didn't… Why you ask? Because I'm lazy… -_-"

I'm so embarrassed! But I will try to change now! I hope… maybe… I will try…

Anyway, this is my happy new year gift to all of you who follow this fic! Thank YOU! :)

Special thanks to BloodRed Wolf15 who was the first to review the second chapter!

And a big BIG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING to: **Sayomi-hime** (I like it that you like it!), **horsegirl08** (sorry, I will try to update faster…), **The Sadistic Optimist** (your review made me laugh XD thank you for your support it means a lot), **Cakeat** (you see things that I didn't see while writing the fic… thank you for pointing it out! It helps for the further chapters), **Sgofyyah13** (It updated again! XD), **bluedemon92** (Naruto is even more miserable here… and would still be…), **LovelessXHeartlessXSoulless** (here, there is even more skitzo-Naruto in this one!), **SasuNaruAllDay** (The Imou-Production is sorry that your command, The burger chapter, had been served so late… we will try to compensate the waiting time by offering it), **Mary-before I became a member** (I'm glad you liked it! I will try my best to make it even more fantastic!), **hollowsmile** (yep… poor Naru…), **Abstract Robin** (Hello there, I will keep going if I have more reviews! :p), **blue** (Many people are asking me to make it Mpreg… It wasn't supposed to, but I think I will make a poll… You readers will decide!), **WritingIsMyGift** (right? He is too nice…), **sasunaru** (you're even more super for reviewing !), **skyglazingMaro** ( Sasuke _always_ acts strange towards Naruto… XD), **shixen** (I UPDATED! So now you will love me forever! But the sex scenes will not come now… *waits to receive the promised plushies*), **SasuNaru0448** (look! I did!), **cookytara** (It's still hanging XD), **Jammy8694** (I'm so happy you liked it! Don't worry, this chapter is soft, but I plan to show Sasuke's craziness in two more chapters…), **Bunnii** (I will try to update sooner), **SnowWolf14** (I know! I'm planning to end this story! Even if it will take 80years! I will end it!), **Refrigerator-Burn** (I did! Nice nickname by the way ;))

Voila! I understand that many of you are getting desperate and afraid, but don't worry: I plan to finish my fics! Even Shuffle… though it's been long since I updated it, I will end everything I started! Promise! Just keep reading and reviewing! If no one review this story, then there is a possibility that the next chapter won't come out before 2012…

Oh! and before I forget, I'm gonna make a poll... there are so many people who want this fic to be Mpreg, but I wasn't planning to do it... so if you want to vote for Mpreg than go to my profile! I will try to please you as much as I can! To have a pregnant Naruto or not in this fic will only depend on you! so don't be lazy and go vote!

AAAAAAnd: HAPPY NEW YEAR! May the following months bring you joy, love and success! see you in the next chapter! ;)


End file.
